


My Double Agent

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian knows all about Rachel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Double Agent

Leekie had always thought of Rachel as his, his worker, his child, his probable wife. What he didn't know was that Rachel was, and always would be, a double agent. Marian knew the girl could change. She would change. Marian had always managed to confuse the child before, she had a feeling she knew what might happen, what she hoped would happen, she wanted Rachel to need her, to want her, possibly even to love her. Leekie had made the choice to believe that Rachel could never betray him, little did he know that Marian already had convinced Rachel that she could work as a double agent, that if she did she would be kept safe. 

Marian had smiled when Rachel came to her, moving to embrace the girl and kissing her fiercely, smiling as the girl leant into her. 

"Good girl."


End file.
